


Read Between the Lines

by happylilthought



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carnival, Chalex Week 2020, ChalexWeek2020, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Telling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmates, Tarot, chalex - Freeform, only angst bc of some of the tarot cards, reference about Charlie's mum, tagging bc of the tarot card reference/reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: Tyler invites Alex and Charlie to a carnival in town, and the pair of them learn more than they expected during the course of the evening. (Featuring: tarot card implications of the pair of them being soulmates)Day 5 of Chalex Week 2020: Soulmates
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Read Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Canadian_31 suggested this idea to me, so with their permission I have written this fic in dedication to them! “I wish I had seen a story like where they are at a fair or carnival and they see a Seer that reveals that they will find their soulmate on that spot. They both don't really believe her.” Thank you again for this idea! Okay so I started off with that idea, and it went slightly differently so it’s more of a read-between-the-lines soulmate reference. I hope you still like it! 
> 
> I tried to weave in a bit of canon, but also sort of fuel their relationship a bit quicker than we got in season four, so I hope that’s ok!
> 
> I tried to weave some unfair stereotypes in with genuine tarot readings just for fic purposes - I really hope I did not offend! Please call me out if I did something wrong. I am still learning tarot, and decided to do a reading before I wrote the fortune teller scene, and was actually pretty surprised at the cards that were pulled, so I decided to keep them the exact same in the fic since they actually seemed to fit the boys quite well. I’m tempted to think up some prompts via tarot readings in the future.]

The summer before senior year, a carnival was coming into Evergreen County for a week. Despite the fact that it seemed like a somewhat lame idea, Tyler was interested in attending, if only for the photo opportunities. Reluctantly, Alex agreed to accompany him. 

Once Friday night rolled around, Alex had been slightly surprised when Tyler showed up to his house with Charlie St. George. He knew Charlie, but not quite well, honestly a little intimidated by the boy’s enthusiasm and confidence. 

“I invited Charlie to come with us, is that alright?” Tyler asked, toying with his camera strap. 

What was he going to say? No? That would be rude and Alex didn’t want to upset Tyler.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Alex shrugged, shoving his hands in his jacket. 

The body language did not go unnoticed by either Tyler or Charlie.

“Should we get going?” Charlie asked, hoping to clear the tension. All three boys piled into Charlie’s dad’s car and headed towards the carnival. 

“You can drive?” Alex asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Alex!” Tyler scoffed, whipping his head around towards the back seat. 

Charlie laughed, eyeing Alex in the rearview mirror. “I’m only a year younger than you.” 

“Oh, right.” Alex sunk into the seat embarrassed. 

Once they arrived at the carnival, Alex was considering texting Zach and hoping they could drink through the entire evening.

“They have a ferris wheel!” Charlie grinned, locking the vehicle behind the three of them. 

Tyler took out his camera, as they entered the fairgrounds. “Do you want to walk around first, and see what’s here?” 

“Sure.” Alex agreed, trying to make the best of the situation. After all, this would be a good opportunity to learn more about Charlie. Tyler didn’t have that many friends, so Alex didn’t want to make things awkward. If Tyler was friends with Charlie, he couldn’t be that bad; Tyler was pretty perceptive. 

Charlie let Tyler take the lead and followed behind him with Alex. “I hope I didn’t ruin your plans by coming along.” 

Alex shrugged in response. “It’s alright.” 

Charlie noticed the older boy’s withdrawn demeanour. Alex was closed off, attempting to make himself small under his jacket. Charlie wasn’t entirely sure why. He liked Alex. He thought he was a nice guy, trustworthy, and a good friend to his teammates, not to mention Tyler spoke so highly of him. Charlie partially blamed Tyler for instigating his admiration for Alex. 

It was hard not to hear the rumours; Monty had straight up fuelled them. It had all made Charlie incredibly uncomfortable. Death was such a sensitive topic, and brought with it so many heavy emotions for many people. He wasn’t a stranger to it, but he was quite protective of who he told. He would never understand Alex’ mindset, or how he could feel so defeated, but ever since he stuck his neck on the line for him, Charlie was looking forward to genuinely befriending Alex and building on that trust.

“Tyler thought we should hang out, and I liked that idea.” Charlie smiled gently.

“Why?” Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Why not? Can’t I like your company without any ulterior motives?” Charlie smirked, watching a small smile form on Alex’s face. 

“No, that’s strictly forbidden.” 

Alex started to let his guard down a little. What was the harm in getting to know the boy who’d saved his reputation? He was used to overanalyzing and putting up a front. He knew he still had to work on breaking that wall down, and he’d started that process with Tyler. Alex was trying to rid himself of judgement, and he knew it wasn’t fair to keep those false perceptions of Charlie. He’d proven to be a good friend to them all, and wasn’t just some asshole jock. Alex started to feel a bit guilty, knowing that he didn’t treat Zach or Justin in that manner. 

“You two getting along?” Tyler teased, turning around to face the oblivious boys he’d attempted to set up. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow in retaliation, but Alex beat him to the punch. 

“We’re having the worst time, actually.” 

Tyler returned the smirk, “I want to get some pictures, so if you two want to fight over who’s gonna win me a giant teddy bear, I wouldn’t oppose.” 

“Who says you get to keep it?” Charlie grinned, taking the hint. “We might win it fair and square!”

“I’d like to see you try. How about we meet back up in a half hour?” Tyler suggested, glancing at his watch. 

“Let me get this straight. You invite us here just to ditch us?” Alex scoffed. “You don’t have a hot date, do you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tyler smirked, leaving the pair of them alone as he made his way towards the rides.

“Uh, well now that we’ve been thoroughly ditched, what do you want to check out first?” Charlie asked, as they started strolling through the food booths. 

Alex eyed the tallest feature in the fairgrounds. “Weren’t you excited about the ferris wheel?” 

Charlie blushed in response. “Kind of surprised you remembered.” 

He shrugged, “My memory’s a bit better than it used to be.” 

Charlie and Alex made their way to the ferris wheel, joining into the line-up. 

“Why do you like ferris wheels?” Alex asked as they boarded the passenger car. Charlie’s palm against his back didn’t go unnoticed. He knew it was just reassurance to make sure he was fine entering the car, but Alex was a bit surprised how comfortable Charlie seemed with him. 

The attendant closed the door behind the pair of them, securing it before the car started moving forward as the next passenger boarded. 

It seemed like the minute the door closed, part of Charlie did as well. His gaze dropped to the steel floor. “My mum liked them.” He confessed quietly. “She used to tell me it was a glimpse at what it must feel like to be on top of the world - seeing how small everything could be. You get a new perspective, and start seeing and thinking about everything differently. I used to be scared of heights, actually. She used to hold my hand the whole ride up, and told me to close my eyes until we got to the top. Then when the ferris wheel stopped, she’d make me open my eyes and point things out - sort of like ‘I spy’? That helped distract me, and then it became something I ended up looking forward to. The older I got, the less we travelled, and I started understanding what she meant. Things that seemed so important suddenly weren’t anymore; some things blurred together, other things came into focus. So after my mum passed away, whenever I see a ferris wheel I have to go on it…It’s a nice reminder of her.” 

Alex had listened to Charlie’s explanation in silence, unsure of how to respond with words so instead he took Charlie’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry that you lost your mum, but I’m glad you have that memory. Thank you for trusting me with it, you didn’t need to tell me that.”

Charlie laced his fingers with Alex’s and squeezed his hand. “I do trust you. Thank you for listening.”

Tyler had been photographing the rides, and with the help of the zoom lens, spotted the two lovebirds on top of the ferris wheel. He snapped a few photos, before noticing that Alex’s hand was clasped around Charlie’s. Turns out his plan had worked out without him doing much meddling at all. 

~

After the ferris wheel, the pair of them decided to wander again, though they’d dropped the hand holding. Surprisingly, Alex was beginning to miss the feeling. 

“Fortune tellers are still a thing?” He asked, pointing out the tent with tacky posters in front, urging visitors to enter. 

“Don’t you want to pay a ridiculous amount of money to have someone tell you your future, Alex?” Charlie smirked, leading him in the direction. 

“No.” Alex scoffed. “I think I’d rather figure it out on my own.” 

“Come on, it’ll be funny.” Charlie suggested, “See if there’s any new crystal ball shticks?” 

“Fine, but you’re paying.” Alex smirked, as they approached the booth. 

The fortune teller was cloaked in a black cape adorned with gold filigree, her fingers covered in miscellaneous jewels. She was older, late sixties, with curly grey hair peeking out from under the scarf she was wearing on her head. 

“Come in, take a seat. My name is Margaret, and I will be doing your readings today.” 

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did all fortune tellers have to be so over-the-top with a creepy Disney villain accent? 

She was shuffling a deck of cards.  _ Hmm. No crystal ball.  _

“Readings are twenty dollars each.” Margaret advised as she set the cards aside. “You can observe each others’ readings, but I can’t let you join a session. Readings are complex, and unique to each person.” 

Charlie seemed to be absolutely fine with the obvious marketing trick Alex felt she was pulling.  _ Of course they both had to get separate readings. Of course Charlie was now forking over forty bucks like it was no big deal.  _

“Do you want to go first?” Charlie inquired, earning a head shake from Alex. 

“No, I’ll watch yours first.” Alex thought it was a bit of baloney, so he preferred to watch Charlie’s reactions before delving into whatever typical predictions the fortune teller would relay to him. He didn’t believe in it, but a part of him was nervous what truths they might actually know. 

“Shuffle the deck in your left hand, and then cut it in thirds.” Margaret instructed. 

Charlie took the deck in his hand, and shuffled the cards, fumbling a little to make sure none fell out of the pile. He split the deck into three piles, and waited for the next guideline. 

“Now, flip the first card over on each pile.” 

Charlie flipped the three cards as the fortune teller just said. 

“Interesting.” 

Alex shifted his chair in closer to get a better look at the cards. 

Ace of Swords, The Hierophant, and a reversed Two of Swords.

Charlie smiled in anticipation of learning their meanings. 

“The Ace of Swords signifies an upcoming breakthrough, or sudden realization. Even if you are open to new ideas, the journey will not be easy - you will face challenges. You must keep a strong heart and mind in your pursuit of the truth. You will gain clarity on a situation that may be weighing heavily on your mind.” 

Margaret’s amethyst coloured nails tapped on the second card. “The Hierophant represents a teaching or mentoring role, urging you to honour and acknowledge your responsibilities. You may be used to working in a conventional method - not wanting to expand your horizons. The Hierophant encourages you to connect with others and be open to new ways of thinking to prompt further learning and find new meanings. Or, you may be taking on that role for someone else.”

Charlie leant back in the chair, weighing the interpretations, and how they fit into his life. Alex was still skeptical, but this reading was starting to interest him. Whether it was true or not, he was certainly learning some fascinating things about the younger boy. 

“Why is the third card upside down? Am I supposed to flip it?” Charlie inquired, his fingertips approaching the card were quickly swatted away by Margaret. 

“No! Don’t touch it.” Margaret glared, causing Charlie to slump into his chair, trying to make himself smaller. 

Alex snickered softly, Charlie pouting was reminding him of the Pillsbury dough boy. 

“Cards are reversed for a reason. The Two of Swords reversed means you may be facing a difficult decision and are unsure of which direction you should take. You may lack the information you need to make the decision, or feel pressured on what is the ‘right’ decision. You must listen to your intuition and internal compass. You may be feeling stuck in the middle of two competing views, and should instead trust the best choice for you, and break through your own barriers in order to make the best decision.” Margaret explained. 

Alex had to admit that the advice being given was far better than what he’d expected. Charlie seemed to be taking it all to heart. 

“That’s given me a lot to think about.” Charlie replied calmly. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

“You can take the interpretations as three separate topics, or intertwine them together. It appears that you may be facing a new change in your life quite soon, and should accept it with an open heart and let it guide you. Change is never easy, but it can be rewarding.” Margaret advised, offering Charlie a small smile as she took back the cards to prepare for Alex’s reading. 

Alex changed seats with Charlie, watching Margaret shuffle the cards briefly before passing the deck towards him. 

“Shuffle the deck in your left hand, and then cut it in thirds.” Margaret instructed again. 

As Alex started shuffling the cards, a singular card fell out. “Why did that happen? Should I just put it back and start over?”

“Sometimes cards speak to us. Just set it aside and continue with the three piles.” Margaret advised. 

Alex paled at the reveal of the first three cards. 

Death, Knight of Pentacles, and Two of Swords.

_ Death. Why did he always have to be reminded of that?  _ _And_ _ Two of Swords - Charlie had that card. Did that mean something, or did he just suck at shuffling? _

“What about the fourth card?” Alex asked, eyeing the outlier. 

“You can flip it over, and we will address it last.” Margaret suggested. 

The World.

Charlie frowned at the spread of cards, noticing the Death card. It brought up some negative connotations for the pair of them, but Charlie felt extremely compassionate towards Alex.  _ Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…  _

“I see that you are concerned about the first card. That is not uncommon. Death is a complex part of life, and does not need to represent solely upsetting themes. In tarot, this card can signify the end of a major phase or aspect in your life that is no longer serving you. Death encourages leaving the past behind you and recognizing its importance in progressing your transformation. You may feel that you are caught in a path of change that you cannot escape, or that change is approaching and will bring unexpected surprises. You should instead treat these new opportunities and advantages for you to let go of your burdens and embrace that new beginning.” 

Alex was still feeling uncomfortable. His reading seemed a bit too close for home, and he was unsure if he wanted to hear the rest of it. 

“The Knight of Pentacles represents a hard-working, methodical way of life. You may take a conservative approach to life, or are stubborn and stuck in your ways. Or perhaps, you are seeking this type of person in your life - eager for stability and commitment. This card appearing following Death means that this person may be entering your life s ooner than you think, who can provide you with security and support.” 

Alex scoffed thinking about his past experiences. Stubborn - sure, but conservative? Nah. Alex’s gaze shifted to Charlie as Margaret started explaining the ulterior meaning of the card. He met Charlie’s eyes and returned the small smile of reassurance. 

Margaret tapped on the Two of Swords card twice which forced Alex’s attention to return to the matter at hand. “Interesting that you both pulled the Two of Swords. Like I said, it means different things when it is upright compared to its reverse.” 

“You may be torn between two decisions, or feel on the fence about a situation. You could also be in denial, blocking out your emotions or choosing to avoid the truth. Like your friend, you must let your head and your heart guide you. Remove the blindfold and see the situation for what it is. You must make decisions with your best intentions and be fully aware of the consequences.” 

Charlie cringed at the word.  _ Consequences? Not the best word to say right now. _

“Okay.” Alex shrugged, refusing to give away any of his emotions and how vulnerable this reading had made him feel. “What about the fourth card?” 

“The world finalizes a completion, fulfillment. When everything has come full circle, and you find yourself in the right place, content with life, and feeling whole. You should reflect on your journey, and honour your achievements. All of the hardships you may endure only strengthened the new person you become. Poignant to end the reading with the last card in the tarot deck.” She paused, collecting the cards. “The universe is calling to you. You must let go of your burdens in order to flourish and invite that stability into your life, it will make you grow and fill in those gaps in order to make you feel complete.”

“Sure.” Alex replied meekly. “Thank you.” He got off of the chair and gestured to Charlie. 

“Thanks again!” Charlie smiled politely as they left the tent. 

Alex was quiet and visibly uncomfortable. Charlie didn’t dare ask if he was okay because he already knew the answer. 

“Do you think we should find Tyler? It’s definitely been over half an hour. He probably thinks we ditched him.” 

Alex nodded, retrieving his phone from his pocket and sending Tyler a message. “Hopefully he won us a teddy bear instead.” He teased, trying to regain his humor. 

“Let’s walk that way, then.” Charlie suggested, hoping that the further they got from the tent, the better Alex’s mood would be. “Look, I’m sorry that went so…  _ deep _ .” 

Alex shrugged, “You didn’t know.” The reading was still weighing heavily on his mind. 

Both of their readings had been quite similar. Some big change was going to enter their lives, require them to break from the norm and invite in a new perspective, and trust their gut, to apparently all work out full circle to be some life-changing event that made at least Alex feel complete. 

_ Weird. _

“She definitely told us to do separate turns, but I feel like they complimented each other.” Charlie piped up, reflecting on the experience. 

“That hieroglyph card-”

“That’s Egyptian, Charlie. You mean Hierophant.” Alex smirked

“Yeah, okay. So you don’t think that card is who your Knight needs?” Charlie inquired, running through the interpretations in his mind again. 

“First of all, the cards are not their own characters, it’s supposed to be us. So you’re saying I need you.” 

_ I need you. Shit. Did he just say that out loud? _

Alex blushed softly. “Okay, I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“It’s okay if you did. I didn’t know it but I needed you on the ferris wheel.” Charlie shrugged, catching himself as he brushed his fingers against Alex’s. 

_ What was that. You can’t just hold people’s hands, Charlie! _

Alex paused, unsure of how to reply when his phone dinged. 

_ 1 New Message  
_ _ Tyler: I’m at the food court _

“Tyler’s at the food court. We should go...” Alex ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at the direction of where they were supposed to head.

“Okay.” Charlie smiled gently and followed behind. “Do you think they have caramel corn?” 

_ Maybe Alex wasn’t ready to have that conversation just yet, but Charlie was confident he could wear him down. After all, Alex had been the one to hold his hand first. That had to mean something. _

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Okay don’t hate me for the cliffhanger - again! I wanted to get this fic finished and posted since I am far too behind on Chalex Week. Let me know if you liked it! I think I will try my best to finish off the entire week and post Day 6 tomorrow, and just write some fun fluff for Day 7! I want to post both tomorrow or at least on Thursday because I am possibly going camping on Friday so I have to get these done before that! And yes I plan on baking cookies for camping sustenance <3 XO]


End file.
